J. Jonah Jameson (Earth-96283)
J. Jonah Jameson is the editor of the Daily Bugle. Character traits ''Spider-Man Jameson describes Spider-Man as a menace and a vigilante, and points out, "He wears a mask. What's he got to hide?" Indeed, the only reason he develops an interest in publishing news on the hero is because it sells papers, and upon hearing that no one has been able to get a clear shot of him, he declares, "If he doesn't want to be famous, I'll make him infamous!" He also retains much of his cynical, avuncular attitude and brusque manner with his staff. When Peter Parker accuses him of slandering Spider-Man, Jameson says, "I resent that! Slander is spoken. In print, it's libel." He holds the dubious honor of providing the nicknames (wanting his staff to immediately copyright the name) for the central villains in both of the first two films: the Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus. In each film his office is rearranged and relocated; only the first movie offers an explicit reason for this, as in that film it is partially destroyed by the Green Goblin. Spider-Man 2 Ultimately, he is basically a good, loyal man; under the right circumstances, he would die to protect others (as demonstrated by his refusal to reveal to the Green Goblin the identity of the photographer who took pictures of Spider-Man). Jameson also, at some level, knows that Spider-Man is a hero, but is too proud to admit it. He even goes so far as to admit it in Spider-Man 2 when crime and danger skyrocketed and his son's fiancée, Mary-Jane Watson, is kidnapped after Spider-Man temporarily disappears; true to form, however, he recants almost immediately and becomes infuriated with the web-slinger once again when Spider-Man steals back his costume from the Bugle to confront the rampaging Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man 3 Jameson sets Eddie Brock Junior and Peter Parker up as rivals to earn a staff job, instructing them to obtain unflattering pictures of Spider-Man. He is shown to supposedly have many medical conditions, being warned by Miss Brant whenever he is too tense or when he needs to take his pills. Specifically, it is revealed that he has high blood pressure, and Miss Brant must always remind him to watch his temper. Later, Jameson fires Brock when Brock creates and sells to Jameson fake pictures of Spider-Man robbing a bank. In spite of his dislike of the hero, and of not having printed a retraction in 20 years, he is surprised by Parker's new confident and aggressive demeanor, provoked by the black suit; when pressed Jameson caves, and the next day the Bugle's headline reads "SORRY, SPIDEY." At the climactic battle between Spider-Man, Sandman and Venom, Jameson, unable to locate Parker, bargains with a little girl in the crowd to obtain her camera to shoot the battle himself. Relationships *Peter Parker - Employee, photographer. *Robbie Robertson - Employee, chief editor. *Betty Brant - Employee, secretary. *Eddie Brock - Employee, photographer. *John Jameson - Son. Appearances/Actors *Non-canon (3 films) **Spider-Man'' (First appearance) - J.K. Simmons **''Spider-Man 2'' - J.K. Simmons **''Spider-Man 3'' - J.K. Simmons Behind the scenes *Originally Stan Lee wanted to play Jonah but the role went to J.K with Stan being happy with there decsison. *It is unknown if Jameson will appear in the upcoming reboot. *J.K. Simmons is voicing Jonah in the TV series Ultimate Spider-Man. Trivia *In the comics, Jameson is responsible of the creation of many supercriminals, such as the Scorpion or the Spider-Slayers, born with the purpose of killing/capturing Spider-Man. Ironically in a more recent storyline "Revenge of the Spider-Slayers", a group of these criminals attempt to get revenge on Jameson and his family for this, resulting in the death of his second wife Marla Jameson. *J.K. Simmons did a J. Jonah Jameson portrayal when he did a guest voice on The Simpsons Season 18 episode "Moe'N'a Lisa" Gallery Jameson.png|J. Jonah Jameson with his trademark cigar 007SM3_J_K_Simmons_004.jpg|J. Jonah Jameson 172146_spiderman_l.jpg|Jameson reviews Peter's pictures Jjonahjameson.jpg|Jameson ranting about Spider-Man Spider-man-reboot-sdcc.jpg|Jameson impersonating Spidey in the Spider-Man 2.1 Extended Edition (Earth-616)| }} }} Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Reporters Category:Fathers